Por el corazón
by Lu Lein
Summary: ¿Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Hyuga Hinata? Definitivamente no era la chica que las personas y su propio alumno le habían estado describiendo. Y al terminar un solo día se dio cuenta de lo especial que era ella. "Naruto, lo siento... Pero no te dejaré a esta chica". /KakaHina/ Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, tú sabes que hago esto sin fines de lucro ;) Solo para divertirnos todos juntos (?)

 **Aclaraciones del fanfic:** Está situado, como ya lo leerán más adelante, en el término de la invasión de nuestro querido Pain.

 **Este fanfic tiene una dedicatoria en especial al querido escritor Aspros quién cumple años en este día, ¡Felicidades! Espero que te guste el one-shot n_n**

* * *

 **[Por el corazón]**

 **Lu Hatake**

* * *

 **A** brió los ojos e inmediatamente tuvo la reacción de levantarse a la mitad, como si hubiese sido llamado para la batalla una vez más, pero no, el panorama era tranquilo, solo había sido su instinto de shinobi el que lo había alertado.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei, qué alivio que estés bien! –escuchó la lacrimógena voz de Chouji a su lado. Luego frente a él apareció Choza, obstruyendo su vista hacia el paisaje destruido.

— ¿Cómo es posible? No tenías pulso –musitó el Akimichi mayor sorprendido.

—Ni yo sé qué es lo que pasó exactamente –Kakashi se levantó, siendo ayudado gentilmente por Chouji, aunque no necesitaba su ayuda, podía levantarse por sí mismo.

—Voy a buscar un ninja médico para que te revise, Kakashi-sensei.

—No es necesario, Chouji. Estoy bien, además… tengo el presentimiento de que Naruto me necesita. Ja ne… -se despidió tranquilamente, desapareciendo después tras una cortina de vapor.

— ¡Pero, Kakashi-sensei…!

— ¡Kakashi, eres un inhumano…!

Replicaron los Akimichi's sin poder evitar que el peliplateado se fuera de allí.

* * *

.

.

 **P** or los alrededores de una casi destruida aldea, entre el bosque que no había sido dañado venía caminando un ninja de vestimenta naranja. Había dado lo mejor de sí mismo, había logrado controlar su odio, sus ganas de matar y cobrar venganza, gracias a los recuerdos de su maestro Jiraiya. Naruto empezaba a entender las enseñanzas de su maestro. El odio generaba cadenas de odio. La venganza no era la respuesta.

Y casi logra desatar su furia cuando la hirieron a _ella_. A punto estuvo de liberar las nueve colas del kyubi. A punto de ser igual que los otros ninjas y asesinar a los enemigos de Konoha. De repente sus pensamientos empezaban a volverse difusos, sus fuerzas estaban drenadas y sabía que no llegaría a Konoha, sabía que de un momento a otro iba a caer.

Y cayó. Pero algo lo detuvo. Una espalda que creyó no ver erguida nunca más.

— Buen trabajo –lo felicitó.

Instintivamente el rubio sonrió. Su maestro estaba vivo.

— Kakashi-sensei.

En gran parte del trayecto, Naruto iba en silencio. Aquello le parecía extraño a Kakashi, pero suponía que era debido al cansancio extremo en el que estaba el rubio.

— Hinata-chan está viva también, ¿ne? –inquirió Naruto de repente.

El peliplateado se quedó un poco confundido ante la pregunta.

— ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

—Ah, es verdad. Tú estabas inestable para cuando pasó lo de Hinata-chan.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasó con ella? –preguntó con curiosidad.

—Cuando llegué a enfrentarme a Pain, ella de alguna forma me salvó. Yo estaba perdiendo e inmovilizado. Hinata-chan se arriesgó a entrar en el campo de batalla y por unos minutos luchó contra Pain, incluso logró darle un golpe. Pero el poder de Pain era demasiado y… creo que acabó con ella. Eso me hizo enfadar.

— ¿Acabó con ella? ¿Pain acabo con Hinata-hime?

—Quiero pensar que ahora está bien. Nagato dio su vida por los demás. Si tú estás vivo, entonces Hinata-chan también lo está, ¿ne?

—No puedo asegurarlo, Naruto.

El silencio en el que se instaló Naruto dejó que Kakashi notara que algo más preocupaba a su alumno.

— ¿Hay algo más que quieras decirme?

—Dijo que me ama.

—Yo nunca dije eso –frunció el ceño, bromeando.

—Hinata-chan –aclaró Naruto sonriendo levemente –Dijo que me ama.

— ¿En medio de la batalla?

—Sí, justo en medio de la batalla.

—Vaya, eso sí es una declaración de amor especial.

—Pero…

— ¿ _Pero_? ¿Por qué siempre hay un _pero_? La chica te defendió de alguien que seguro la mataría y te dijo que te ama, ¿cuál _pero_ puede haber?

—Yo no…

—No la amas –completó Kakashi con desilusión antes que su alumno terminara de hablar.

—No, _pero_ … lo siento. Yo amo a Sakura-chan, aunque todos estos años ella haya estado esperando por Sasuke, mis sentimientos no han cambiado. Sin embargo, solo recibo golpes y más golpes… me gustaría ser un poco egoísta y aceptar los sentimientos de Hinata, tener a mi lado alguien que en verdad me quiera.

— ¿Aceptar sus sentimientos solo para hacerte sentir mejor? ¿Eso no es malo?

—Sí. Lo es, pero de lo contrario, ¿cómo voy a rechazar sus sentimientos? Hinata iba a morir por mí sin dudarlo. Eso no cualquiera lo hace.

—Ella encontrará al indicado, créeme. Y por ahora debes descansar tu mente, has librado una batalla muy dura así que no pienses en esas cosas, estoy seguro que poco a poco se irán resolviendo por sí solas.

Naruto sonrió, confiando en su sensei. Pero no descansó su mente del todo, pues estaban llegando a Konoha y los aldeanos estaban aclamando a su héroe.

* * *

.

.

 **¿** Quién era ella? ¿Quién era Hyuga Hinata? Definitivamente no era la chica a la que las personas y su propio alumno le habían estado describiendo. No podía dejar atrás el tema de la Hyuga salvadora. Y es que en verdad, por más que lo intentaba no lograba verla en medio de la batalla enfrentándose a Pain, a ese desalmado del dolor al que incluso el propio Kakashi había temido un poco.

" _Hinata-chan es la novia perfecta para Naruto, ¿es que no viste cómo la salvó? Ah, sí, en ese momento estabas muerto"_ le había dicho Yamato cuando le ayudó a levantar unas rocas enormes para despejar un camino.

" _Nunca pensé en lo valiente que podía ser Hinata… ah, hola, Kakashi-sensei"_ lo recibió Shikamaru quien estaba platicando con su padre. Kakashi los había ayudado a levantar los muros de los territorios Nara.

" _Estoy dibujando a Hinata-chan mientras estaba peleando contra Pain"_ le contestó Sai cuando le preguntó qué era lo que estaba haciendo, mientras comían en un recién restablecido Ichiraku.

" _Hinata-chan, jamás pensé que esa chica fuese capaz…"_

Hinata-chan aquí y allá. Después de Naruto, Hinata era el segundo tema a traer de los aldeanos de Konoha. Incluso se podía ver de repente a Hiashi participando en las labores de limpieza muy feliz presumiendo a su primogénita. Y eso sí que era raro.

— ¡Auch! –escuchó un grito femenino delicado. Había una chica de ojos de luna tirada en el suelo.

—Lo lamento –le dio la mano pero la Hyuga la evadió, levantándose por sí misma.

—Kakashi-sensei, discúlpeme, iba distraída –se disculpó mientras levantaba una bolsa de papel donde llevaba unos víveres.

—No pasa nada, creo que fue mi culpa. Permíteme ayudarte.

Enseguida Kakashi le ayudó a levantar algunas latas y meterlas dentro de la bolsa de papel café.

—Parece muy pesada, ¿a dónde vas? ¿te ayudo?

De repente no podía dejarla ir. Simplemente le parecía una joven de aspecto muy delicado que no podía cargar algo tan pesado por sí misma.

—Voy al orfanato de los niños de Konoha. Si quiere ayudarme, entonces déjeme traer más víveres, haremos que el viaje valga la pena –sonrió dulcemente al tiempo en que sus mejillas se arrebolaban. De repente Kakashi parecía ver soles en sus mejillas, en contraste con sus ojos pálidos que parecían lunas de lavanda – ¿Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Eh? –el rostro de él se hizo para atrás, saliéndose de sus pensamientos acerca de la chica "salvadora" –Sí, está bien. No tengo algo mejor qué hacer de todas formas.

—Bien –asintió y enérgicamente caminó hacia donde estaban empaquetando los alimentos para los necesitados. Estaba tan concentrada en su tarea sobre el orfanato que no se había dado cuenta de lo grosero que pudo haber sonado Kakashi, eso o de plano era demasiado buena como para darse cuenta cuando la trataban mal.

La chica empezaba a parecerle una persona cada vez más curiosa a Kakashi, así que decidió seguirla.

Mientras caminaban, Kakashi empezó a acostumbrarse a ella demasiado rápido. De repente Kakashi supo que estaba solo y que siempre lo estaría, porque él no quería atraer a personas que pudieran morir por culpa de su mala suerte. Pero Hinata era diferente. Ella era fuerte a su manera, se movía con delicadeza pero sorprendentemente también con determinación. Tenía soles que todos veían y a la vez lunas que ocultar. Parecía débil y miedosa, pero en realidad era fuerte y valiente incluso para dar su vida aun sabiendo que moriría, se daba el lujo de bailar con la muerte y luego regresar a la banca.

No quería pensar en eso pero… ya lo había hecho. Ese pensamiento ya se había instalado en su cerebro.

Naruto no la merecía a ella. Él no. Tal vez alguien más sí. Tal vez… él; Kakashi. _"¿Por qué no?"_ , se preguntó internamente, _"Ella será aceptada por Naruto solo para hacerse sentir bien él mismo, él no la merece"_.

— ¡Ohayo, Hinata-neechan! –una voz infantil lo sacó de su ensimismamiento, entonces levantó la vista y vio que ya habían llegado a su destino.

— ¡Hinata-nee! Okaeri.

Las sonrisas emergían rápidamente de los rostros de los pequeños huérfanos tan solo ver llegar a la peliazul. Corrían hacia ella como si de imanes se trataran y la abrazaban con cariño, al igual que ella a ellos.

— ¡Wa! ¡Es Hatake Kakashi! –se sorprendía un niño mirándolo con los ojos abiertos a su máxima expresión.

— ¡Es el maestro de Naruto-nii!

— ¿Es tu novio, Hinata-neechan? –preguntó una pequeña de coletas castañas.

— ¿Eh? N-no… -negó la peliazul nerviosamente con sus manos.

—No seas tímida, cariño –Kakashi sonrió de medio lado tras su máscara negra y le pasó un brazo por detrás de los hombros, acercándola a él –Estamos saliendo desde hace… ¿qué? ¿Dos meses?-volteó a verla. Hinata estaba completamente sonrojada, sin siquiera poder hablar.

— ¡Kawai! –gritaban las niñas y uno que otro pequeño.

—Ohayo, Hinata-chan, Kakashi-san –llegó una anciana con delantal blanco –Ya déjenlos en paz niños, son shinobis, ellos tienen muchas cosas qué hacer, vamos, ayúdenme a llevar las bolsas adentro y a acomodar todo –Los niños empezaron a renegar pero le hicieron caso a la anciana dulce –Arigato, Hinata-chan, siempre vienes a regalarnos cosas, incluso ahora trajiste a Kakashi-san. Ojalá vinieran más personas.

—Lo sé, Kakyo-obasan. No se preocupe, Kiba, Shino y yo vendremos a jugar con los niños en cuanto nos desocupemos un poco.

—No te preocupes, están muy ocupados por la reconstrucción de la aldea. Está bien si no vienen, los niños lo entienden.

—Arigato, obasan. Nos vemos.

—Cuídate, Hinata-chan, y tú también Kakashi-san, gracias por venir.

Con su sonrisa amplia incapaz de extenderse más, Hinata dio media vuelta seguida por Kakashi.

—Entonces, ¿siempre vienes aquí para jugar con los niños? –levantó una ceja.

—Sí. Bueno, cuando no tengo misiones y obligaciones con mi clan.

— ¿Entonces te gustan los niños?

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué?

Hinata se encogió de hombros – ¿Por qué no?

—Porque son ruidosos, traviesos, llorones…

Hinata lanzó una pequeña risita.

— ¿Qué?

—Si solo ve sus cosas malas no podrá ver sus cualidades.

— ¿Cualidades de los niños? –Kakashi levantó una ceja, incrédulo, luego bufó.

—Tienen la inocencia que uno pierde cuando entra al mundo ninja, tienen la capacidad de imaginar mundos mejores y además… no sé, son pequeños y por más ruidosos o traviesos que sean, como usted les dice, siempre me dan ganas de querer protegerlos. _Siempre_.

Mientras caminaban, la sonrisa de Hinata no se desvanecía. Kakashi la observó con detenimiento. Ella era pequeña y estaba sonriendo. Poseía una inocencia de la que al parecer no se daba cuenta. Pero él sí.

Y tenía razón.

Quería protegerla. Y _siempre_.

—Hinata-chan –la llamó – ¿Alguna vez has notado que hay otras personas que quieren protegerte?

— ¿Eh? –volteó a verlo confundida.

—Dices que quieres proteger a los niños. Incluso protegiste a Naruto. ¿Alguna vez has pensado que quisieras ser protegida?

—Tengo a alguien que me protege –le sonrió amablemente.

—Hinata-sama, su padre la está llamando –apareció Neji de repente, un poco cansado.

—Lo siento, Neji-niisan, ¿llevas mucho tiempo buscándome? Lo lamento –se preocupó.

—No pasa nada. Vamos a la mansión.

—Caminando, ¿está bien? –le propuso ella.

—De acuerdo –afirmó el castaño y luego se dio cuenta del hombre mayor que acompañaba a su prima – ¿Kakashi-sensei, qué hace con Hinata-sama? –sus ojos se volvieron gélidos de repente.

—Oh, Neji-niisan, Kakashi-sensei me acompañó al orfanato, fue muy amable de su parte. Gracias, Kakashi-sensei. Que tenga un buen día. Vámonos, niisan.

Hinata siguió su camino y Neji le dedicó su mirada fría algunos segundos al peliplateado.

Traducción de la mirada: No sé qué rayos estás haciendo… pero no me gusta.

Después de eso, ambos Hyuga se alejaron rumbo a los territorios de su clan.

Kakashi se les quedó viendo mientras se perdían entre el gentío y la destruida aldea. Ahora había más definiciones de Hinata. Tímida, valiente, débil, fuerte, sol, luna, seria, alegre, introvertida, extrovertida con los pequeños. Era tantas cosas contradictorias que lograba abrumarlo completamente.

* * *

.

.

 **U** na nueva mañana de trabajo iniciaba para el peliplateado. Se levantó de su improvisada cama, conformada por una manta en el suelo bajo el cielo azul y se sorprendió de ver a su lado una charola con un desayuno hermoso y bien elaborado, parecido al de alguna revista de comida. Se preguntó si estaría soñando mientras veía el almuerzo, cuando un par de pies blancos enfundados en unas ligeras sandalias negras aparecieron tras la comida. Kakashi levantó la mirada hasta encontrarse con un par de lunas mirándolo con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió aun viéndola desde abajo.

Hinata ladeó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, como lo hiciese un pajarillo curioso.

—Ya me di cuenta.

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Kakashi-sensei ha ayudado a las personas a reconstruir sus hogares y nadie le ha ayudado a reconstruir el suyo, ¿no es cierto?

— ¿Qué importa? Yo no tengo familia así que está bien para mí. Además, estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo.

Hinata puso las manos sobre su cintura y observó hacia arriba. El departamento de Kakashi estaba totalmente destruido desde sus inicios. Demasiados golpes lo habían tirado hasta abajo sin contemplaciones.

—Bueno, ¿por dónde empezamos, Kakashi-sensei?

— ¿Estás de broma? –se rió Kakashi. Ella era la princesa Hyuga, la princesa del Byakugan, la próxima líder del clan más antiguo que quedaba en Konoha, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan importante como ella quisiera ayudar a algo menos que un peón como él?

—No –negó ella. Lo vio a los ojos bicolores, pues no llevaba puesto el protector ninja, solo la máscara. Luego le ofreció su mano gentilmente.

Kakashi evadió su mano, levantándose por sí solo.

—Bien, si insistes yo no te voy a detener –levantó la bandeja de comida y la hizo desaparecer en un santiamén, sorprendiendo a Hinata.

 _Naruto, lo siento._

— ¿Có… cómo hizo eso sin quitarse la máscara? –lucía sorprendida, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Hinata-chan, concéntrate.

—De acuerdo –asintió, aún algo sorprendida y miró los escombros –Bien, como ya lo dije, ¿por dónde empezamos?

 _Pero no dejaré a esta chica para ti._

—Probablemente por mi corazón.

* * *

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si me dejas un review ya sabes que te contesto por MP, ah, y que te amo ;)**

 **¡Cuídate mucho bastante extremadamente! Y te mando un abrazo súper mega asfixiante :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a ese humano medio genial llamado Masashi Kishimoto, yo hago esto sin fines de lucro, solo para entretenernos todos juntos (?).

Pues a petición de la mayoría de los reviews, aquí está la continuación y conclusión del antes oneshot.

Dedicado con todo mi corazón KakaHinesco para ti que me dejaste un lindo review ( **uchihinata-20, Invader Zam, vdevenganza, Zumekqi, kds, dniiz, RankaxAlto, andy'hina, murasaki, abrumada, golin, Guest de Jul 5, KattytoNebel, AliEla** ). Interesada(o) en el arte KakaHina(?) te informo que tenemos grupo en Facebook y Whattsapp de esta pareja crack pero linda, por si quieres entrar. Solo dilo para que nuestra maravillosa admin golin pueda agregarte.

 **Advertencia:** Recuerda que el fic está ambientado después de la invasión de Pain en Konoha.

Sin más, vamos al final n_n

.

.

.

* * *

 **Por el corazón [Última parte]**

 **Lu Hatake**

* * *

 _Corazón_. Un extraño órgano que se alojaba dentro de las personas, algo físico nada más, de forma piramidal y no como comúnmente los enamorados lo dibujaban en los árboles o en los pergaminos personales; dos semicírculos que terminaban en forma de pico. Entonces, si era algo meramente físico, solo un órgano vital del cuerpo humano, ¿Cómo es que las personas se quejaban de tener el corazón roto o que les dolía por alguna desilusión? Los ninjas médicos podían revisar el corazón y no encontrar nada. ¿Entonces de donde venía ese dolor? No era lógico.

Lo cierto era que la vida raras veces era lógica.

—Probablemente por mi corazón –susurró el peliplateado más para sí mismo.

Ella al parecer pensó que no había escuchado bien porque era totalmente imposible que aquél Jōnin hubiera dicho eso. ¿Por su corazón? Su oído debía estar totalmente mal.

—¿Disculpe? –sí, definitivamente no lo había escuchado bien. Hinata tenía que volver a preguntar para estar segura.

—Ah, dije que probablemente debamos iniciar por la base –rió ligeramente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

La ojiperla sonrió de medio lado y asintió una vez.

Volver a montar un departamento no iba a ser una tarea fácil. Kakashi le indicó que primero debían mover las rocas para despejar el suelo, así que hicieron eso. Pasaron como treinta minutos cuando terminaron aquél pequeño paso. Ambos estaban un poco cansados, apenas empezando a sudar, pues el sol aún no estaba tan caliente a esas horas de la mañana.

—¿Necesitan material? –pasó una carreta de caballos con un par de señores ejecutándola y se detuvo a un lado de ellos.

Como estaban en días de la reconstrucción de la aldea pasaban esas carretas llenas de material para ofrecer a quienes lo necesitaran. Entre todos armoniosamente se estaban ayudando para volver a tener una aldea hermosa.

—Sí –respondió Kakashi –Tablas, clavos y un par de martillos.

—Goenji, dáselos.

El otro hombre fuerte dejó caer varias tablas al suelo, una caja de clavos y dos martillos.

—Listo. Estaremos pasando por aquí dentro de una hora por si necesitan algo más –le informó el hombre a modo de despedida.

—Gracias –dijeron Hinata y Kakashi al unísono.

Kakashi tomó una tabla con una mano, y el martillo y la cajita de clavos con la otra.

—Hinata, trae una tabla hacia acá –le ordenó él.

—Hai –musitó con entusiasmo. Era la primera vez que ayudaba en la reconstrucción de una casa así tal cual. La mayor parte del tiempo se la había pasado llevando alimentos de aquí para allá, rescatando algunas personas de los escombros o limpiando las calles, pero nunca había participado en la labor de hacer una vivienda. No era que no quisiera, era que no la dejaban. Nada más acercarse los ninjas o civiles le decían _"No se preocupe, Hinata-sama, esto es un trabajo para hombres, usted podría lastimarse"_ y cosas así. Por eso, el hecho de que Kakashi la dejara ayudar la ponía feliz, la hacía sentirse más útil de lo que ya se consideraba y le gustaba que no la tratara como una damisela delicada, como usualmente los demás hacían.

La joven llevó la larga y pesada tabla a donde estaba Kakashi, colocándola junto a él.

—Escucha, primero formaremos una pared de esta manera… –daba las indicaciones pacientemente tratando de ser explicativo, cuando terminó se bajó la máscara despreocupadamente y se puso un par de clavos entre la boca para sostenerlos y empezar a martillar contra la tabla. No sabía si ella lo estaba observando, pero suponía que en esos momentos Hinata debería estar sonrojada o enamorada de él al verlo sin su famosa máscara negra. Cuando terminó de clavar esa pieza volteó hacia ella. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Hinata estaba contemplando lo que él hacía, como estudiándolo, después imitó a Kakashi y fue por el martillo y se puso los clavos detenidos entre sus labios para empezar a martillar. Pero no estaba sonrojada ni nada, no tenía corazones en los ojos ni le estaba pidiendo matrimonio o alguna otra proposición. Nada. Ella estaba tranquila estrellando el martillo contra los clavos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

Kakashi se quedó un poco sorprendido, un poco sin poder creérselo realmente. Ella no lo estaba mirando. ¿Era enserio? ¿Realmente era enserio? ¿No le iba a decir nada? ¿Ni una miradita tímida o un sonrojo? Lanzó un suspiro de cansancio, ella definitivamente era diferente a todos. Una característica más que agregar a su lista sobre Hyuga Hinata; le era totalmente indiferente el rostro de Kakashi.

" _Hyuga, eres tan rara",_ pensaba cuando la veía.

—Ten cuidado con eso –le advirtió él cuando vio lo que ella tenía entre la boca –No quisiera que te lastimes.

Hinata negó con la cabeza lentamente en señal de que no había de qué preocuparse y siguió con su operación.

Por los siguientes veinte minutos lo único que se escuchó fueron golpes fuertes contra los clavos. El ruido lastimaba un poco sus oídos pero Hinata hacía su mejor esfuerzo para ser rápida y precisa. Después de un rato Kakashi terminó con su parte y se sentó en el suelo un momento.

Por la posición del sol, el shinobi calculó que más o menos debían ser las once de la mañana.

—Ayer dijiste algo como que ya tienes a alguien que te proteja –abordó él, haciendo tema de conversación sin mirarla.

—Hai –contestó con simpleza, concentrada en su tarea.

—¿Puedes decirme quién es esa persona?

—Creo que todo mundo lo sabe, Kakashi-sensei –terminó con el penúltimo clavo.

—Da la casualidad de que hay dos personas con la letra "N" al que puedes considerar tu protector. Pero creo que me inclino más por cierto chico celoso de cabello castaño.

Hinata lanzó una risilla ligera ante el comentario.

—Nii-san no es celoso.

—Eso lo dices porque no viste cómo me miró ayer que estábamos caminando después de ir al orfanato.

Hinata detuvo su tarea y volteó a verlo, interesada.

—¿Cómo lo observó? –inquirió, confundida. El sensei se estaba subiendo la máscara negra que cubría la parte inferior de su rostro.

—Él estaba enojado. Supongo que no le pareció nada bien verme junto a ti.

—Bueno… Nii-san siempre tiene esa mirada –lo excusó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Naruto ha hablado contigo por casualidad, Hinata-chan?

Hinata abrió grandes los ojos y enrojeció enseguida, tragando saliva con fuerza.

—N… n… no, ¿p… por qué t… tendría que hablar c… conmigo Na… Naruto-kun?

Kakashi tensó la mandíbula. No la había escuchado tartamudear tanto desde hace mucho tiempo, desde que ella era una genin probablemente, en los exámenes de ascenso a chunin. Recordaba que cuando ella fue promovida tuvo una misión con el equipo 8, sin Kurenai y él mismo como el Jōnin encargado, para buscar una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Por todo lo que duró la misión ella no tartamudeó en ningún momento… hasta que llegó Naruto. Entonces todavía estaba totalmente perdida por el rubio de ojos azules como en años atrás. Por alguna razón le había molestado sus tartamudeos provocados por el tema de su alumno rubio.

—No puede ser –fingió estar preocupado – ¿Entonces no han hablado?

—Yo… no sé a qué se refiere, Kakashi-sensei –volteó a otro lado, evadiendo totalmente el tema de su declaración de amor, porque era seguro que el peliplateado ya lo sabía, es decir, ya toda la aldea estaba enterada de eso.

Encontró más clavos a su lado así que tomó algunos de ellos y comenzó a martillar rápidamente, intentando ocultar su vergüenza pero en su desesperación accidentalmente se dio de lleno en el dedo pulgar. Gimió sonoramente y dejó caer el martillo al suelo. Se levantó, viendo su dedo con preocupación que se estaba poniendo algo azul.

—Eres una pequeña muy descuidada –musitó Kakashi levantándose y caminando hacia ella –Déjame ver –le ordenó con voz ronca, tomando su mano y estirándola para verla mejor hacia la luz. Se encontró con una mano más pequeña que la de él, y suave, muy suave, con las uñas sin pintar, bien recortadas y limpias.

—Yo puedo curarme s… sola –decía Hinata estirando su mano de regreso, pero el Jōnin se lo impedía.

Así que ahora tartamudeaba con él. Kakashi levantó una comisura de sus labios levemente, satisfecho.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan nerviosa? –bajó la mirada para observarla fijamente, pues ella era más bajita que él.

A Hinata le pareció que estaban muy cerca, la mirada de él era tan fija e intensa que sentía la necesidad de apartar la vista pero no podía. De no ser por la altura del shinobi, ella pensaba que bien podrían besarse… ¿Pero qué? ¿En qué estaba pensando? _"No pasa nada",_ se dijo en su fuero interno _"Kakashi-sensei solo está preocupado por mí"_. Hinata estiró su mano hacia atrás, quitándose el agarre de Kakashi, luego se dio media vuelta y se sentó sobre la pila de tablas de madera para curarse el dedo con algo de ninjutsu médico.

El peliplateado lejos de sentirse ofendido, fue a sentarse también, a un decente metro lejos de ella.

—Después de Naruto, ¿A quién amas? –inquirió él viendo al frente mientras se recolocaba la máscara negra para volver a ser el misterioso Hatake Kakashi.

—¿Qu… Qué? –su voz se oía en un hilito frágil y a un segundo de romperse.

—Es obvio que lo amas –aseguró con simpleza –¿Cuál es la siguiente persona a la que más amas en tu vida?

Después de unos segundos; contó al menos veintitrés, Hinata no habló, no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se escuchaba su respiración. Probablemente ya ni siquiera estuviera ahí. La mirada bicolor de Kakashi seguía mirando al frente sin vacilar. Pensaba que si tan solo tuviera unos cinco años menos, tal vez Hinata por alguna razón provocada por él mismo lo voltearía a ver. Pero ésta era la realidad y no podía zafarse de ella.

—Hanabi –escuchó su voz cantarina. Volteó enseguida y se dio cuenta de que ella seguía allí, a su lado, a un decente metro de él, no fueran a hablar mal de ella las malas lenguas –Hanabi es la primera persona que más amo –decía mientras jugueteaba con un clavo entre sus dedos –Y después sería mi hermano Neji. ¿Y usted, Kakashi-sensei?

El Jōnin se quedó medio perdido en sus pensamientos por unos segundos. No era Naruto. El primero no era Naruto. Qué indiscreto y grosero había sido con ella, ¿cómo se atrevía a dar las cosas por hechas? Una vez más, Hyuga Hinata; la chica débil pero fuerte, lo hacía sentir como un verdadero tonto.

—No –negó con la cabeza, recordando la pregunta –A nadie. Ya están muertos.

Un silencio frío pareció instalarse entre ellos, o eso le parecía a Kakashi pero al verla supo que no, que era su mente la que le decía eso, porque Hinata estaba cálida, miraba hacia el sol mientras seguía jugando peligrosamente con ese maldito clavo. Esperaba que ella dijese algo, que ella podría amarlo, o preguntarle si no amaba a alguien más que estuviera vivo por ahí, un primo lejano, una tía segunda o algo así. Pero ella no decía nada. Solo estaba callada mirando la bola de fuego suspendida en el cielo.

—Quisiera ser la primera persona que alguien ame –admitió Kakashi mientras la veía.

Hinata giró sus ojos pálidos hacia él y pareció sonreírle con ellos, pero con la boca no, al parecer lo veía con curiosidad, como preguntándose, _"¿Es este en verdad Kakashi-sensei?"._

—Encontrará a esa persona. Ya lo verá –le prometió y por un microsegundo pareció creérselo, pero luego volvió su mirada a la aldea destruida y recordó _sus_ guerras; tanto físicas como internas, y supo que ella mentía para hacerlo sentir mejor. Sonrió de medio lado, burlándose tristemente de él mismo.

—Quisiera amar a alguien más –deseó ella mientras miraba el astro rey, sorprendiendo a Kakashi que levantó la vista para observarla, pues no supo en qué momento tiró su mirada al suelo sucio –Quisiera… no sentir _esto_. Pero… -sonrió de medio lado como una muñeca descompuesta –No puedo controlar mi corazón.

—Podrías, no sé… –se encogió de hombros –…controlarlo a la fuerza. Eres una kunoichi –una leve sonrisa fue formándose en el rostro blanco de ella mientras lo veía hablar –El corazón solo es un órgano, no puede manejarte, al contrario. Podrías intentar manejarlo a él. Es solo un corazón, ¿no? No tiene un ojo Sharingan para decirte que sientes y que no sientes, tampoco tiene un Rinnegan ni es especialista en Genjutsu… -Hinata lanzó una pequeña risita y Kakashi se sintió ridículo, era verdad, no sabía ni qué estaba diciendo.

—Sí –asintió –Creo que podría controlarlo a la fuerza. Debería intentarlo al menos.

—Eres una kunoichi –le repitió él, como animándola.

—Lo soy –decía con diversión.

—Debes forzar tu corazón –recomendó mientras le mostraba cómo apretaba su puño.

—Forzaré mi corazón –prometía entre sonrisas.

—Y tú… ¿Crees que podría amarme? –dijo en un susurro débil mientras la veía.

Hinata entornó los ojos hacia Kakashi, mirándolo confundida y hasta descolocada por lo que había escuchado.

Kakashi se sintió idiota. ¿Su corazón forzado podría amarlo? ¿A él? Estaba de broma, ¿verdad? Él, un ninja que poco más de diez años le faltaban para convertirse en un veterano y retirarse, un pervertido que a todos los lugares salía con sus libros de dudosa procedencia, un flojo, un vago que siempre llegaba tarde a todo y que además, por si fuera poco, era mayor que ella.

Aquello fue como encender la mecha de un cohete. Ahora todo iba a explotar. Ahora todo se iba a volver cenizas grises que una vez fueron una posibilidad. _"Ve, Hinata, corre lejos de mí"_.

—Creo… creo que debería _irme_ –declaró un poco asustada mientras se levantaba de allí –Hace calor y probablemente estemos deshidratados. Voy a traer comida de mi casa, Kakashi-sensei, volveré en un rato –le dijo apresuradamente viéndolo lo menos posible mientras se alejaba de él.

El hombre se levantó de su sitio y empezó a reanudar su trabajo para así no pensar en lo patético que era. Tomó todas las tablas apiladas, martilleó con fuerza metiendo los clavos en la madera casi de un golpe. El sudor cubría su cuerpo pues eran cerca de la una y media de la tarde y el sol estaba fuertísimo. Pronto ya no podía más y tuvo que quitarse la máscara, el protector ninja y la camisa negra que vestía. La base del departamento ya estaba casi finalizada. Usó un par de clones para conseguir alzar las cuatro paredes.

Los señores de la carreta de materiales pasaron otra vez y le dejaron más tablas de madera, y se fueron no sin antes recomendarle que se diera un descanso para comer algo, pues lo veían muy fatigado.

Cuando dieron las tres el sol estaba insoportable, pero Kakashi sabía que no podía quitarse más prendas. Estaba martillando contra una pared, subido en lo alto del techo, cuando de un momento a otro se mareo terriblemente y se fue hacia atrás, dejándose caer de lleno contra el suelo de madera. Ni siquiera pudo acumular chakra para sostenerse. Su cuerpo lánguido rebotó un par de veces y su cabeza pareció partirse en dos contra lo que era el piso de madera que hacía rato había terminado. Su vista se volvía borrosa por momento y respiraba agitadamente mientras sentía que su cuerpo pesaba unas dos toneladas y media.

Sin poderse levantar contemplaba el techo aún sin terminar. Quería acabarlo hoy para ya no tener que dormir bajo el cobijo del cielo, pero aquello parecía imposible. Supuso que sería otra noche igual de fría.

Estúpida Hyuga.

Para empezar él no tenía deseos de reconstruir su departamento, él simplemente estaba ayudando a sus compañeros aldeanos, era su deber porque aparte de no tener nada qué hacer, era soltero y sin compromiso, lo que le daba toda la disponibilidad de tiempo. Seguramente aquél día pudo haberlo dedicado a cosas mejores.

" _Me quiero rendir",_ pensó al tiempo en que cerraba los ojos, preguntándose si no se habría roto algún hueso. Estaba bien rendirse, llevaba rindiéndose casi una vida. Se rindió con su padre, con Obito, con Rin… con muchas personas. Estaba mejor solo, siempre lo había estado. Tener compañía era demasiado complicado para él. No quería matar a más gente a causa de esa mala y oscura suerte que lo rodeaba como bruma y que hacía que sus seres queridos se fueran lejos de él, tan lejos que ya no podía alcanzarlos.

¿Para qué tener a la chica Hyuga a su lado? ¿Para que muriera? Gracias, pero no, ya había enterrado a suficientes personas para tener el corazón tan lleno de huecos y no iba a agregar un agujero más. No la iba a matar a ella también.

" _Naruto, quédate con ella y que sean muy felices"_ , después de todo, ese nuevo siglo le pertenecía a la nueva generación de ninjas de Konoha mientras que él ya debería estar muerto, enterrado y con su nombre escrito tal vez en el monumento para los caídos.

* * *

.

.

 **S** us oídos estaban bien. Por más que se engañara, sí había escuchado todo correctamente. Las palabras eran verdad y se repetían celosamente en su mente una y otra vez, como un cinema personal dentro de su cerebro gris.

 _Por el corazón._

Por ahí empezar. Por ese maldito órgano que a todos los hacía sufrir, incluso a ella, una de sus predilectas.

Hinata cerró los ojos con fuerza y sacudió levemente su cabeza para espabilar y concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo frente a la estufa. ¿Por qué fijarse en ella? Un ninja como él debería estar con alguien a su altura, alguien especial debería amarlo, no una chica media rota y tartamuda como ella.

 _Y tú… ¿Crees que podría amarme?_

Lo cierto era que él no tenía a nadie que lo ame. Y si se ponía de correcta y precisa, pues ella tampoco. Había pasado ya como una semana del ataque de Pain en la aldea y los ojos azules no le habían dado ninguna respuesta, no lo había visto ni una sola vez, era como si él jugara a las escondidillas con ella de una manera cruel y dolorosa. Su hermana Hanabi algún día lejano se casaría al igual que su hermano Neji, y ella se quedaría sola con el clan.

El vapor ligero comenzó a salir de la pequeña olla y Hinata apagó el fuego. Tomó una pequeña vasijita de plástico y vertió en ella algo de la sopa que había preparado para después acomodarla en la cajita de bento que aparte traía consigo arroz blanco, huevo cocido con caras de pollito, brócolis verdes, tomates pequeños y algunas frutillas cortadas. Tapó todo y luego amarró una tela azul marino en torno al bento para que se conservara caliente.

Cuando salió notó que el cielo estaba cubierto por unas densas nubes que lograban ocultar por completo al sol, provocando que se viera más tarde de lo que era. Por un momento pensó en no volver con Kakashi-sensei, lo admitía, pero luego de pensar y pensar mientras ayudaba en las labores de limpieza se decidió a disculparse por su tardancia llevándole el bento, pues aparte de que le había prometido regresar también había dicho que llevaría comida.

Con indecisión ponía un pie tras otro, caminando con normalidad, intentando no acobardarse. No sabía lo que le diría, no sabía cómo llegar a saludar y decir algo como: "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, estoy de vuelta con la comida, olvidemos el tema anterior". Pero no podía dejarlo solo sin cumplir con su palabra principal; que le ayudaría a reconstruir su casa.

* * *

.

.

 **S** u pecho desnudo subía y bajaba con tranquilidad mientras él dormitaba. Podía sentir que uno de sus omóplatos le dolía al igual que la nuca y parte de su espalda baja. Él no se daba ni cuenta que unos pálidos ojos sin iris habían llegado hace un momento y lo contemplaban con escrutinio, observando entre sonrojos y miradas inocentes que no cabía duda de que él era uno de los mejores Jōnins que tenía Konoha, pues sus músculos eran visibles y fuertes, producto de misiones y tardes de entrenamiento para mantenerse en forma, su rostro descubierto y con los ojos cerrados parecía estar en perfecta paz y ella pudo notar un lunar en su barbilla al que anteriormente no le había prestado atención.

Kakashi pareció moverse un poco entre sueños y luego abrió ligeramente sus orbes.

—Esa posición no se ve muy cómoda –escuchó una voz al lado de él y con suma dificultad giró su rostro para ver de quién se trataba. Ahí sentada a su lado estaba Hyuga Hinata con lo que parecía ser un enorme bento entre sus manos. Sus mejillas estaban tenuemente rosas y pensó que sería por el sol, pero sobre ella no había rayos amarillos y se dio cuenta de que estaba nublado. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que se había quedado dormido, no supo por cuanto tiempo, pero no debió ser mucho, quiso suponer.

—¿Qué hora es? –preguntó muy apenas, sintiendo la boca seca, mientras se volteaba de lado para ayudarse a levantar a la mitad.

—Son como las cuatro y media de la tarde. La… lamento la demora, Kakashi-sensei, p… pero… yo…

—Está bien, lo importante es que estás aquí –él sonaba distante, un tanto frío. Hinata pensó que era normal, probablemente él se sentía un poco incómodo con ella, se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza al sentirse una mala persona, además de que estaba sumamente nerviosa. Kakashi se irguió a la mitad e hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para quedar sentado con la espalda recta y sus rodillas flexionadas para cruzar las piernas.

—Se ve cansado, Kakashi-sensei –observó ella. Colocó el bento en el centro y lo destapó todo y además puso una botella de agua, ofreciéndole los palillos a él –Es todo para usted –le indicó viéndolo a los ojos sin alguna expresión en particular salvo un leve sonrojo –Tómelos –lo instó en vista de que el no alzaba la mano para tomar los palillos de madera.

Con algo de duda, Kakashi los aceptó después y empezó a comer algo de una manzana cortada en trozos.

—¿Por qué está así? –le preguntó tímidamente.

—¿Sin camisa? –levantó una ceja.

"Tan cansado", iba a decir ella pero se arrepintió ante el peligro de que le contestara que se debía a que pensó que ella ya no volvería mientras observaba todo lo que Kakashi había avanzado en la construcción, las bases de las paredes estaban listas y firmes al suelo; el cual estaba terminado, solo faltaba rellenarlas y hacer las divisiones, también faltaba terminar el techo. Se sintió irremediablemente culpable por no haber regresado a tiempo para ayudarlo.

—Sí –musitó mientras hacía lo posible por no voltear a ver ni una minúscula parte de la piel desnuda del sensei que tenía en frente.

—Tenía calor. Pero veo que ya se nubló. Los días así me gustan.

—A mí también –sonrió.

Kakashi se estiró un poco para alcanzar el arroz con la mano cuando lanzó un gemido pequeño de dolor y mejor regresó a su posición anterior.

—¿Qué le duele? –se preocupó.

—Lo que pasa es que estaba arriba –señaló con el índice –Y caí. Creo que tenía mucha hamb… sed.

—Lo siento… es todo mi culpa –aplanó sus cejas hacia abajo y luego recordó en la posición que lo había encontrado –Oh, no, ¡¿Cayó de espalda?! –se escandalizó, abriendo los ojos como platos. Se levantó para ir detrás de él de inmediato y revisarlo.

—Sí, pero estoy bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! –exclamó aterrorizada, con su voz dulcemente intranquila detrás de él –Está lastimado.

—Hinata, en verdad estoy… –su voz se congeló al instante cuando sintió los dedos de ella sobre la parte superior de su espalda, tocando algunos puntos que le hicieron sentir dolor pero no lo demostró porque su cerebro no lograba como que procesar bien el hecho de que sus pieles se estaban tocando, aunque fuera de una forma insignificante y aparte médica.

Ella estaba sentada detrás de él, con las rodillas flexionadas mientras que sus brazos estaban extendidos y deslizaba suavemente las yemas de sus dedos que hacían un poco de presión para detectar dónde se había lastimado, en cuando sintió que la espalda de Kakashi se tensó por la parte donde estaba el omóplato izquierdo supo dónde aplicar su curación.

—Lo encontré –escuchó su voz detrás, con el pasar de los segundos estaba sintiendo cómo había logrado localizar el punto de su dolor para contrarrestarlo con ese chakra verde especial, provocándole dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Sintió cuando su operación se terminó porque sus dedos lo dejaron libre y luego ella se levantó para volver a su lugar, frente a él.

—Tienes un tacto tan suave –exclamó mientras volvía a comer algo de arroz.

Hinata quiso hacer que no escuchó eso y se acomodó un mechón de cabello rebelde tras la oreja. Sin quererlo miró por el rabillo de ojo el pecho del ninja. Su piel era clara, tenía una delgada cicatriz en el pectoral izquierdo, secuela de alguna batalla pasada. También pudo notar un pequeño tatuaje en color negro en el lateral de su costilla izquierda, estaba en letras pequeñas y cursivas con finos trazos, sin embargo no alcanzaba a leer el nombre.

De repente elevó la mirada y se halló a Kakashi viéndola mientras comía. La Hyuga se sonrojó súbitamente al verse descubierta y bajó su mirada, jugando a entrelazar y liberar sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

—Es el nombre de mi padre –le explicó al notar el lugar dónde había estado ojeando.

—M… me gustaría hacerme uno con el nombre de mi mamá, creo que son lindos. ¿Duelen mucho?

—Si amas mucho a tu madre, entonces no va a dolerte nada –le aseguró terminando con el arroz para empezar a vaciar la pequeña vasijita de sopa.

—¿No lleva un tatuaje de su madre? –preguntó curiosa, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no la conocí. Murió cuando nací.

—Lo siento.

Kakashi se limitó a encogerse de hombros, indicándole que no había problema con ese tema.

—Hyuga Hinata –habló él al tiempo en que había terminado todo el bento que ella le había hecho –Ya puedes casarte. Cocinas fenomenal –sonrió.

La kunoichi se ruborizó y lanzó una risilla nerviosa mientras se apretaba los dedos unos con otros para intentar seguir adelante y no dejarse vencer por la vergüenza. Kakashi empezó a recoger todo mientras Hinata se levantaba y veía hacia el cielo. Había pasado cerca de media hora.

—Deberías irte –la voz de él la sacó de sus pensamientos y volteó para verlo. _"Deberías irte de mí…"_ pensó, _"…no quiero matarte"_ –No tarda en llover. Continuaremos mañana, yo estoy cansado y además he comido mucho.

—Mañana vendré muy temprano, lo prometo. Esta vez… lo prometo en verdad.

Tomó la cajita de bento con una mano y luego observó a Kakashi que le daba la espalda para ponerse la camisa e incluso la máscara. La Hyuga hizo una nota mental de conseguirle ropa limpia para mañana y también una lona por si llovía.

—Si gusta, usted podría ir al complejo Hyuga para ducharse y eso –le ofreció.

—Eres muy amable, pero estaré bien. No tarda en llover –rió ligeramente. Hinata sonrió –Lo bueno que ésta parte del techo –señaló con la barbilla –está terminada, así que supongo que pasaré bien la noche.

—Yo insisto, Kakashi-sensei –no se sentía nada cómoda dejándolo allí a la intemperie.

Kakashi se acercó a Hinata y tomó su rostro entre sus palmas cálidas y húmedas al tiempo en que se inclinaba hacia ella quien lo veía con una mirada huidiza ante tanta cercanía.

—Te estoy diciendo que estoy bien –le aseguró casi estampándole su aliento en el rostro –¿Vienes mañana? –y nuevamente la miraba de esa forma intensa, con sus ojos bicolores; oscuro como pasado y rojo como la sangre.

—Sí –contestó lo más firme que pudo pero se ruborizaron sus mejillas en cuanto habló. Kakashi la liberó y entonces retrocedió un par de pasos.

—Nos vemos mañana, entonces –finalizó él.

Hinata solo pudo asentir y dar media vuelta, intentando no tropezarse con sus propios pies, pues su mente estaba media nublada, al igual que el cielo.

Kakashi la observó alejarse y pensó que él no podría matarla ni loco. Hinata corría con una suerte nata para seguir viviendo. Recordó cuando Hinata y él murieron en la invasión de Pain. Recordó cuando la Hyuga fue cristalizada por Guren y que a punto estuvo de romperse en mil pedazos, cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de perder la vida a manos de su primo Neji en los exámenes de ascenso a chunin. En todas esas ocasiones ella se había salvado, había bailado con la muerte una canción y luego la había dejado para ir a sentarse de nuevo a la banca y esperar otro turno. Chica de soles y lunas. Fuerte y débil. Inmune a los encantos Hatake.

" _Cambio de opinión",_ se dijo mentalmente _"Vuelves a ser mía, Hinata-chan"._

* * *

.

.

 **C** aminaba a pasos lentos por las calles de Konoha hacia el complejo Hyuga como su destino mientras veía cómo algunos aldeanos se reunían en grupos pequeños alrededor de un fuego caliente y otros se dormían a plena calle. Ya era tarde y el cielo nublado hacía parecer que ya estaba anocheciendo. A lo lejos observó que el puesto de Ichiraku Ramen ya estaba restaurado. Sonrió de medio lado al pensar que Naruto estaría feliz cuando escuchara la noticia, pero cuál fue su sorpresa que del puesto iba saliendo el mismísimo Uzumaki con una gran sonrisa en su rostro apiñonado. Los ojos azules se encontraron con los pálidos de ella y por un momento el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco peligroso. Le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente pero lo hizo. Sintió que sus piernas se quedaban sin fuerzas y un hormigueo subía por todo su cuerpo, pero aquello no duró más que unos cinco segundos, porque Naruto apartó la vista de ella y siguió su camino, probablemente hacia su casa, pues ya era tarde. La sonrisa de ella fue arrancada como si fuera una calcomanía de mal gusto en su rostro pálido, y volvió a quedar seria con sus ojos inexpresivos.

Él la ignoró.

Hinata se quedó casi como una estatua; inmóvil. Sus ojos seguían donde mismo, mirando a unos ojos azules imaginarios. Después de un momento pudo asimilar lo que había pasado y tiró su mirada al suelo. No sentía ganas de llorar y se dijo que tal vez era porque ya se esperaba algo así. Para los demás y para ella era notorio el amor que había en los ojos azules para la chica de los ojos jade, no era tonta, se daba cuenta de las cosas también.

Apretó los labios para intentar darse fuerza y seguir caminando, pero no pudo mover ni un pie. Estaba totalmente congelada. No sabía siquiera cómo moverse. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo? Una gota cayó sobre su frente y resbaló por ella. Hinata miró el cielo y se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a llover, fue entonces que recordó que iba en dirección a su hogar.

Estaba por reiniciar su camino cuando de repente sintió que alguien la observaba, miró hacia atrás por encima de su hombro y descubrió a Kakashi a unos metros con un paraguas extendido, él parecía haber presenciado la escena y la observaba mientras estiraba una mano en su dirección para ofrecérsela desde lo lejos. Los ojos de ella se volvieron frágiles y los sentimientos afloraron en ellos, eliminando su inexpresividad. Kakashi estaba allí, ofreciéndole su mano, su amor e incluso su corazón. ¿No lo había dicho él una vez? ¿No había dicho que ella podría empezar por reparar su corazón? ¿No le había preguntado si el corazón de ella podría amarlo?

Hinata sonrió muy poquito, apenas fue un leve estiramiento de labios pero giró sobre sus pies y decidió aceptar lo que él ofrecía a la distancia mientras sus pasos pequeños pero seguros caminaban hacia él, hacia el hombre que nadie amaba pero que tal vez ella podría amar.

Kakashi seguía con la mano derecha estirada y Hinata, antes de llegar a él, estiró su mano izquierda hasta que sus dedos se rozaron, se tocaron, hasta que sus manos se entrelazaron estando el uno frente al otro bajo el paraguas que les atajaba la lluvia.

—Creo que sí –respondió Hinata mirando sus único ojo visible, pues estaba en público y tenía la máscara y el protector puestos en su lugar –Creo que sí podría amarle –exclamó casi silenciosamente y hablándole de _usted_ mientras lo veía a los ojos con algo de vergüenza pero sin más miedo.

Debajo de su máscara negra se ocultaba una leve sonrisa en el hombre del Sharingan implantado. Le pasó el brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros delgados y la instó a seguir caminando junto a él, indicándole que la acompañaría.

—¿Estás forzando tu corazón en este momento? –le preguntó en el camino.

—Lo estoy forzando, Kakashi-sensei –respondió sintiendo la brisa de una lluvia fresca sobre su rostro que la hacía sentir tranquila. Se preguntó si era cosa de la lluvia o de Kakashi, de cualquier manera se dijo que se sentía lindo el que alguien la buscara con un paraguas para resguardarla de la lluvia, era algo que nadie había hecho por ella.

" _No lo forzarás dentro de poco"_ prometió Kakashi en su mente al tiempo en que caminaba con ella por la calle semi-oscura.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado esta continuación y conclusión de Por el corazón, la verdad creo que me salió media larga, espero que no les moleste. Denme sus críticas narrativas porque, no sé, creo que estoy fallando en eso.**

 **Gracias otra vez a quienes me dejaron reviews y favs, en verdad los amo X3**

 **Por cierto, no se me olvida que les debo la actualización de La asistente de Rokudaime Hokage, please, un poco más de paciencia T3T**

 **Nos leemos en otro KakaHina.**

 **Besos de Lu para ti~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sama, tú sabes que hago esto sin fines de lucro ;) Solo para divertirnos todos juntos (?)

 **Aclaraciones del fanfic:** Les vuelvo a recalcar que el fic está situado al término de la invasión de nuestro amado Pain.

 **Notas:** _Yeah, ¡I'm thinking am back!_ En verdad lamento subir éste capítulo tan tarde, no estaba en mis planes tardarme tanto, lo que pasó fue que traía muchas cosas de la universidad, entre eso que el proyecto de mi equipo fue seleccionado (wiii) lo cual me trajo mucho trabajo. Espero que me sepan disculpar, pues me era imposible sentarme a escribir tranquilamente como me gusta hacerlo.

Este fanfic tiene una dedicatoria en especial a todos las hermosas personas que me dejaron review y que me esperaron por tanto tiempo, ¡Perdón! ( **kds, KattytoNebel, Ninde Elhenair, AliEla, andy'hina, RankaxAlto, invader Zam, golin, Sara-ttebanex3, Aspros, yue Shirahy, nessie black 10 Frany H.Q, Nor, Ciielo Riin, Aleyasmi, Toby Uchiha-chan** ), ustedes sí que saben convencer de hacer continuación -_- jaja Aquí les traigo la última parte de Por el corazón, me esforcé por darles un final cerrado que les pudiera gustar. Es definitivamente el final.

En fin, espero que lo disfruten, ¡Vamos allá!

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Por el corazón**

 **Por Lu Hatake**

 **Luz** plateada. Eso era lo que emanaba de la luna llena que estaba suspendida en el cielo nocturno. Mientras veía aquél satélite natural, Kakashi no podía dejar de pensar en la ojiblanca que al parecer le había robado el sueño aquella noche estrellada. No podía dejar de pensarla ni un segundo. Revivía sus pocos, pero importantes, momentos con ella. Ahora se encontraba analizando la primera vez que la vio. Ella era una niña de doce años. Resultaba irónico que el propio peligris se dio cuenta de la existencia de la pequeña Hyuga gracias a los ánimos de Naruto y las explicaciones de Sakura. Lo único que recordaba de ella en ese momento era ver con impotencia cómo su primo Neji, —ahora su protector y "hermano", como Hinata lo llamaba— la torturaba tanto física como mentalmente en su primer examen de ascenso a chunin. Recordó que cuando Neji estuvo a punto de dar su golpe definitivo, el mismo Kakashi se auto impulsó hacia la arena a pesar de no tener nada qué ver con Hinata, es decir, Hayate había interferido porque era el sensor del examen, Gai y Kurenai por ser los senseis de los alumnos que peleaban, pero él… él no tenía nada qué ver con ella pero ahí estuvo, deteniendo con su mano izquierda el brazo violento del genio Hyuga con tal fuerza que Gai le mandó una mirada ceñuda sin que los demás se dieran cuenta. Aunque por fuera se viera calmado y hasta con una mano floja metida en el bolsillo del pantalón, por dentro estaba totalmente en desacuerdo con las creencias fatalistas del joven miembro del Souke y le apretaba el brazo como si quisiera cercenárselo, de ahí el enojo de Gai.

Con sus brazos cruzados tras su nuca, Kakashi sonrió tras su máscara negra, recostado en la dura madera que era el suelo de su casi reparado departamento. Pronto volvieron a verse cuando ella era toda una chunin para la misión de ubicar una de las guaridas de Orochimaru. Aquella vez tampoco la notó, simplemente la trató como a cualquier compañera de misión y en ningún momento se dirigieron más de las palabras necesarias. Sus memorias le dijeron que sintió una leve tensión cuando fue cristalizada por Guren y el cristal transparente de color rosa estuvo a punto de romper a Hinata en mil pedazos por culpa de la rana glotona, sin embargo, nuevamente la suerte le sonreía a la joven Hyuga, pues había sido lo suficientemente precavida para soltar una capa de chakra que la protegiera del particular ataque.

Hinata, de alguna u otra forma, siempre escapaba de la aparente muerte. Y eso le encantaba a Kakashi porque así no tenía que preocuparse por ella. No tenía que pensar en que por su culpa podría resultar muerta. Ella era una chica con suerte.

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento mientras seguía contemplando aquella esfera plateada llena de cráteres.

" _Hinata… eres una tonta"_

No supo desde cuando Hinata estaba enamorada de su rubio alumno, y eso empezó a darle curiosidad, e hizo algunos cálculos matemáticos. Hinata tenía dieciséis años, al igual que Naruto. Mnn… si para cuando Naruto regresó a la aldea del entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama –y que Kami lo tuviera en su santa gloria– él tenía unos quince años, menos tres que fue lo que duró fuera de la aldea resultaban trece años, y supuso que para estar enamorada de él debía conocerlo desde al menos un año antes, entonces medio tanteó que ella estaba enamorada de él desde los doce. Lo que era igual a cinco años de amor.

" _Pero no sé quién es más tonto…"_

¿Qué podía hacer él contra cinco años de amor constante e imperecedero?

Un punto a su favor. Para él, no para Hinata. Pensó, sintiéndose una mala persona, en lo que Naruto le había dicho hace como una semana. Él no amaba a Hinata, sino a Haruno Sakura. Era un amor no correspondido. Sin embargo, había un inminente peligro y eso era el que Naruto decidiera aceptar a Hinata egoístamente solo para tener a alguien que lo ame.

Tenía que trabajar enseguida en ello.

" _Si tú, pajarillo, con tu inocencia infinita y tu torpeza inminente…"_

Se levantó a la mitad e iba a ponerse de pie cuando de pronto la oscuridad del recinto medianamente construido le recordó que era de noche. Entonces volvió a recostarse en la madera dura. Por la posición de la luna calculó más o menos que eran como las tres de la madrugada y el sueño no parecía querer hacer acto de presencia en él.

Ya mañana sería otro día.

" _O yo, que no puedo dejar de pensar en ese pajarillo estúpido"._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** levaba unas cuarenta y ocho vueltas en su mullida y cálida cama de sábanas lilas. Nunca había tenido insomnio desde que habían comenzado con la reconstrucción de la aldea, pues llegaba tan agotada que apenas ponía la cabeza sobre la almohada y se quedaba profundamente inconsciente. Y aquella noche, a pesar de que había sido un día ajetreado tanto física como mentalmente, a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera hecho trizas y su dedo todavía doliera un poco debido al martillazo que se puso ella misma, no podía conciliar el sueño para nada. No entendía por qué. La noche no estaba tan calurosa como otras, al contrario, estaba medianamente fresca.

Se preguntó si Kakashi-sensei estaría bien durmiendo bajo ese techo a medio terminar. Ahora que se ponía a pensar, no recordaba que él tuviese algún futon o algo para no dormir totalmente en el suelo. _"… estoy acostumbrado a dormir en el suelo"_ , le había dicho alguna vez. Pero aun diciéndose mentalmente que él era un ninja, que dormir en el suelo era cosa normal de todos los días de misión, no podía dejar de sentirse intranquila al haberlo dejado solo.

Solo.

Ahora que se detenía a meditar en el sensei, se preguntó si él tenía a alguien. Mitarashi Anko tal vez, o incluso Uzuki Yugao, mujeres kunoichis de gran renombre, kunoichis de verdad y no patrañas como ella. ¿Kakashi-sensei tendría a alguien a su lado? De repente empezó a sentir una angustia por saber aquello. ¿Y qué tal si estaba con alguien? ¿Y qué si ella de atrevida estaba interfiriendo en algo?

" _Y tu… ¿Crees que podría amarme?"_

No. Es decir, él no podría haberle preguntado eso si tuviera alguna relación con alguien.

" _Debes forzar tu corazón…"_

Tal vez estaba volviéndose paranoica, tal vez su cerebro cansado la estaba haciendo imaginar un millón de cosas.

" _¿Lo estás forzando en éste momento?"_

La respuesta había sido un sí. Se ruborizó inmediatamente al recordar lo que Kakashi le había dicho después de eso.

"— _Oye –le levantó el mentón con un dedo –Sé que sonará raro pero… ¿Cómo te lo explico? –pensó en medio de la lluvia –Me gustaría acompañarte a tu casa –dijo Kakashi algo totalmente diferente a lo que tenía pensado._

— _H… hai –asintió y empezaron a andar por la vereda juntos mientras la lluvia arrecía, pero a ellos no parecía importarles. Él la llevaba protegida bajo la sombrilla, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para mantenerse resguardados del agua helada._

 _Cuando llegaron a la mansión Hyuga, nadie estaba afuera de vigía. Supusieron que era normal, pues la tormenta parecía que se iba a intensificar._

— _¿Quiere pasar adentro? Puedo conseguirle un cuarto aparte._

— _Estaré bien, ya te lo he dicho –sonrió sin la máscara puesta, pues quería despedirse de ella de una manera especial, aunque no sabía si se atrevería a realizarlo._

— _Kakashi-sensei…_

— _Ve adentro –le pasó paraguas a fuerzas para que ella lo aceptara –Oyasumi –se despidió inclinándose hacia ella, pero no, no pudo hacerlo, al último instante sus labios se desviaron de los de ella. Era demasiado pronto para un beso. Él era adulto y ella joven, a ella le sobraba el tiempo de la juventud que a él le faltaba. Debía ir lento si quería pertenecer a su lado. Un beso en la mejilla era sutil, era de amigos. Pero no calculó bien el giro y la comisura izquierda de sus labios terminaron rozando los de ella._

 _Ambos pusieron cara de distraídos, como si aquél incidente no importara de más, y entonces ella dio la vuelta y él también, sin decirse ninguna palabra"._

Un beso corto. Un beso de esquinas.

Su… su primer beso.

Con él.

Con Hatake Kakashi. Un shinobi mayor que ella. El sensei de…

—¡Basta! –gritó con los ojos cerrados, negando furiosamente con la cabeza y sintiendo que se enfermaba de fiebre. No debía pensar en ello. Ni en **él** ni en el otro. En nadie debía pensar. Ella era una señorita de buena familia. No podía andar pensando en hombres a altas horas de la noche, ¿en qué cabeza cabía? Además, ¡solo había sido un insignificante accidente! Sí… pero un accidente que la tenía con insomnio. _"No tienes remedio, Hinata"_ se dijo a sí misma en su fuero interno.

Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

El nombre de él no dejaba de repetirse en su mente. Su rostro blanco, su lunar al lado de la barbilla, sus ojos pequeños y bicolores. Uno negro, el otro estaba cerrado, aunque sabía que era de color rojo, rojo como la sangre. Se preguntó dónde habría conseguido un Sharingan. Ese hombre era un misterio para ella.

" _Es normal, no es tu sensei"_ se reclamó ella misma. Se sentía incómoda, desesperada por conocer más de él.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **N** i bien había amanecido cuando Hinata ya estaba saliendo de la ducha. Con rapidez se colocó la ropa interior, el pantalón ninja, la blusa de red, la chaqueta lila, las sandalias y por último la banda ninja bien anudada en el cuello. Su largo cabello aún estaba húmedo para cuando salió a la cocina y tomar un frasco de leche fresca, pan de caja y una mermelada de fresa y otra de piña, además de utensilios, dos vasos y servilletas. Los guardó en la mochila que traía con mucho cuidado y se la echó al hombro, lista para iniciar otra jornada de trabajo.

—Hinata-sama –la sorprendió Neji a punto de salir por la puerta. Ella volteó hacia él con tranquilidad –Buenos días, ¿puedo saber a dónde va?

—Buenos días, Neji-niisan. Voy temprano para trabajar.

—Toda esta semana ha estado trabajando, no creo que vayan a molestarse con usted si descansa un día, además es muy temprano para salir sola.

—Oh, pero no estoy cansada –le aseguró amablemente –Me gusta ayudar, además llevo el desayuno.

Neji enarcó una ceja dudosamente.

—¿Va donde Kakashi-sensei? –inquirió. Hinata dejó escapar un gritito ahogado de sorpresa. A Neji nunca se le escapaba nada. Mucho menos que su prima había estado yendo a trabajar en el departamento del Hatake –Lo siento, fui imprudente –se mostró preocupado.

—No –negó con la cabeza –Yo… solo…

—Está bien, si me necesita para algo estaré ayudando en casa de Lee. Estamos Gai-sensei y también TenTen. Que tenga un buen día, Hinata-sama –y se tuvo que obligar a sonreír, porque eso de Kakashi y Hinata-sama en el mismo lugar no le causaba la mínima gracia.

—Oh, sí, niisan. Buen día para ti también, ¡Esfuérzate! –le recomendó feliz y después dio una reverencia pequeña antes de apresurarse a salir de la mansión para alejarse de ese escenario tan extraño.

¿Era él o Hinata-sama parecía de muy buen humor esa mañana?

—No sé qué sucede aquí pero… -entrecerró los ojos –creo que le patearé el trasero a alguien –asintió muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sí, definitivamente.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** oltó un sonoro bostezo cuando los rayos del sol empezaron a calarle en los ojos. No quería levantarse, tenía mucha flojera. Además estaba cansado. Tenía que admitir que gran parte del trabajo se le estaba cargando en la espalda a él. Pero se sentía tranquilo y contento con eso. Tenía que ponerse la máscara negra como era costumbre, pero no quería porque…

Porque ella aparecería tarde o temprano. Y le gustaba estar sin máscara cuando ella iba a verlo.

—Buenos días –saludó la voz cantarina proveniente de una joven que estaba parada cerca de su cabeza y que estaba inclinada hacia abajo, poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas ligeramente flexionadas. Hinata siempre era silenciosa. Él estaba solo y de un momento a otro ella aparecía en el departamento, sorprendiéndolo.

—Ojalá llevaras vestido –murmuró para sí mismo, levantándose.

—¿Disculpe? No lo escuché bien –musitó mientras se quitaba la mochila del hombro.

—Que un día me vas a matar de un susto si sigues llegando tan sigilosa.

—Oh, lo siento –se consternó –Supongo que… es lo que tiene ser ninja.

—Sí, supongo. Gracias –sonrió, sentándose en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas frente a Hinata, quien ya tenía armado todo el desayuno. Ella tomó un vaso y se lo entregó a Kakashi.

—Hay mermelada de fresa y piña –le indicó.

—Eres muy amable conmigo–agradeció mirándola pasivamente.

—No es nada –sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron sonrosadas así que evitó la mirada del hombre mayor y se concentró en ponerle mermelada a su pan –Kakashi-sensei… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

—Ya la estás haciendo, pero a ver, ¿qué necesitas?

—No es algo que necesite. Es más bien… que no sé algo de usted y me gustaría conocerlo –exclamó sintiendo sus mejillas cálidas.

—Oh, eres una chica curiosa –se rió.

Hinata no dijo nada, parecía que se había cohibido.

—Solo bromeaba. Puedes preguntarme lo que sea. De muchachos, de misiones. Cualquier tema que tú quieras.

—Su ojo rojo… -Se animó a preguntar con algo de vergüenza –¿Cómo lo obtuvo?

—¿Hablas del Sharingan? –ella asintió una vez –Que raro, pensé que tu padre te lo habría contado por aquello de que somos de la misma generación. Además, es un chisme que corrió por toda Konoha en aquél tiempo.

—Mi padre no habla de las personas. Solo de los Hyugas.

—Ya veo –dejó de ponerle mermelada a su pan y se quedó pensativo –Bueno, éste ojo rojo, como tú lo llamas, lo obtuve por matar a un amigo.

—¿Por matarlo? –abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida.

—Él quedó atrapado y yo no pude salvarlo. Él era un Uchiha y al borde de la muerte me regaló su ojo. ¿Pero sabes? Este ojo no es de color rojo –sonrió mirando el suelo –Este ojo es de color amor.

Hinata se le quedó viendo con confusión. Aquella cara hizo que Kakashi se riera por lo bajo, era un chiste que mantenía con Obito, un chiste que ni siquiera supieron Minato, Rin, ni nadie del pasado ni del presente. Hasta ahora. Hasta que estaba a punto de explicárselo a la joven del byakugan.

—Se dice que el Sharingan es del color de la sangre, rojo. Pero un viejo amigo decía que no era del color de la sangre, sino que era color amor, porque el ojo se despertaba con amor. Bastante idiota, ¿no? –sonrió.

Hinata se quedó seria.

—Me gusta más ese color –aseguró –El Sharingan es color amor.

Kakashi dejó de sonreír y la miró fijamente.

—Sí, también me gusta más esa explicación. Oye, pero es un secreto, no puedes decirle a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo prometo –asintió ella y entonces empezó a comer. Bebió algo de jugo para pasarse el bocado y luego lo llamó –Kakashi-sensei.

—¿Mnn? –Estaba comiendo cuando ella le habló.

La Hyuga lo vio casi con inocencia y una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No pienso que lo haya matado. A su amigo, me refiero. Fue un accidente, ¿verdad?

—No –terminó de comer y mientras le ponía más mermelada a su pan, contestó –Si no salvas a alguien, lo dejas morir y eso es sinónimo de matar –le explicó.

—Pero usted no causó su muerte.

—Pero no lo salvé, te digo, lo dejé morir. Lo abandoné. Lo maté con mi mala suerte, ¿sabías eso? Tengo muy mala suerte para mantener vivos a mis seres queridos. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, pero tú eres especial así que te lo voy a contar. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, mi padre… -se quedó pensativo, recordando a Sakumo –él estaba triste y también murió. La vida de mis compañeros de equipo y mi sensei era perfecta hasta que llegué yo. Fue poco el tiempo que duramos como equipo, mi mala suerte los absorbió… y también murieron uno a uno. Ahora que tengo un equipo, uno de mis estudiantes se convirtió en un criminal perteneciente al libro Bingo, ¿y qué pasará en un futuro? Lo matarán. ¿Y quién lo hará? Probablemente mi otro estudiante. ¿Y cómo resultará la batalla? Ambos son muy fuertes y creo que todos apuestan por el que ninguno sobrevivirá. Al final me quedará mi última estudiante que en vista de que no pudo hacer nada por ellos, terminará suicid…

—¡Kakashi-sensei! –gritó aterrada, con el rostro afligido. Por inercia levantó las manos y se levantó un poco para acunar el rostro de Kakashi entre sus cálidas palmas –¡¿Cómo puede pensar eso?!

Kakashi le sonrió y tomó los dorsos de las manos de Hinata.

—Y luego estás tú. La esperanza. La chica especial –la contempló con su ojo negro tan cándidamente –A la que mi mala suerte no puede tocar.

—¿… yo? –al sentir la piel de Kakashi se sonrojó por haberse atrevido a acercarse a él tan sorpresivamente.

—Hinata, ¿alguien te ha dicho que tienes los ojos bonitos? –pero lo cierto es que no le estaba viendo los ojos.

—No… -la joven bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

Él estaba viendo sus labios.

—Qué raro, tienes algo ahí.

—¿Donde? –Hinata levantó la vista y se tocó una mejilla con la mano, pero después se sorprendió, abrió grandes los ojos ante la impresión de lo que estaba pasando. Kakashi-sensei se estiró hacia ella y presionó suavemente sus labios. Hinata se hizo para atrás, despegando su boca de la de él, estaba asustada, mirándolo con extrañeza.

—Ah, yo… ¡Qué idiota soy! –se disculpaba Kakashi y se levantó de inmediato –¡Perdona, perdona! –volvió al suelo y le hizo una reverencia extrema de disculpa, pegando su frente al piso.

—¡Oh, Kakashi-sensei, no haga eso por favor! –fue a su lado y lo levantó de los hombros, empero, Kakashi utilizaba su fuerza para seguir en la misma posición.

—¡Soy un grosero, un atrevido! ¡Perdóname, Hinata!

—No, tranquilo. Yo… no esperaba eso pero… está bien –argumentó sonrojada y poniéndole una mano en la espalda y la otra en el hombro –Está bien, Kakashi-sensei.

De acuerdo. El tampoco esperaba eso.

—¿Está… bien? –se levantó el shinobi mirándola totalmente ofuscado –¿Cómo puede estar bien? No lo está. Te he besado a la fuerza. ¡Soy terrible!

—No lo es –afirmó con voz sólida, ella no temblaba, no tartamudeaba. Es verdad que estaba sonrojada, pero también estaba decidida –¿No se lo dije aquella noche de lluvia?

La noche de lluvia. Cuando ella le prometió…

—Hi… nata…

—Perdón por asustarme. No ocurrirá otra vez. Le… le prometí que forzaría mi corazón, ¿verdad? –sus mejillas estaban rojas pero sus ojos eran firmes y lo miraban sin titubeos. Después alzó su mano y le tocó una mejilla, acariciándola con el dedo pulgar –Ya es tarde. Hay que trabajar. ¿Por dónde empiezo, Kakashi-sensei?

Kakashi sonrió levemente. Ambos sabían la respuesta. Era como una clave o un código entre ellos.

—Por el corazón.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** os días habían pasado como arena entre los dedos. Tan fugaces. No solo el departamento de Kakashi sino toda la aldea de Konoha estaba reconstruida en un 100% a base de mucho esfuerzo y dedicación por parte de los ninjas y los civiles. Había vuelto a ser la aldea que fue antes de que llegara el pelirrojo de la muerte, sin embargo, las pérdidas humanas estaban ahí y aún se sentían. Ahora era de vital importancia el no descuidar ninguna petición de misión, no podían darse el lujo de que las demás aldeas vieran a Konoha debilitada. Por eso, estuvieran las condiciones que estuvieran, los ninjas y las kunoichis atendían las misiones que les asignaran. En una de esas, se produjo un huracán fuerte en las costas que llevó mal tiempo a Konoha. Primero empezó enviando un viento fresco, después hacía frío y más adelante hubo lluvias. Cuando uno de los ninjas más solicitados de Konoha; entiéndase Hatake Kakashi, llegó enfermo de gripe a su departamento, Hinata lo notó. Ella tenía llave del departamento y había entrado para recibir los nuevos muebles que Kakashi había pedido. Ella estaba por irse cuando la sorprendió Kakashi entrando en la pequeña sala.

—Ou, ho… hola –sonrió ella –Me asustó.

—Hoda –saludó Kakashi intentando por todos los medios sonar normal, pero su voz mormada y sus ojos cansados lo descubrieron totalmente.

—Gripe –sentenció rápidamente.

—Sí –gimió Kakashi –Edtoy mudiéndome.

—Le haré una sopa –se volvió para ir a la cocina. Y sí, aún le hablaba de usted, pero no era algo que a Kakashi le incomodara, pues sabía que Hinata tenía costumbres muy arraigadas de su clan, entre ellas estaba la de hablarle de usted a las personas de alto rango. De todas formas, mientras estuviera Hinata estuviera con él podía hablarle de la forma que quisiera.

—Do, Hinata, ve a casa.

—De ninguna manera –Hinata negó rotundamente –Está enfermo. Además se aproxima un mal clima.

—Sodo ed una lluviecita –musitó vanamente, como restándole importancia.

—Es una tormenta eléctrica lo que se dirige a Konoha. Por favor, Kakashi-sensei, acepte una habitación en la mansión Hyuga. Nos sobran bastantes. Podré cuidarlo ahí.

—Hiashi es un hombre muy estricto, además nunca nos llevamos bien cuando éramos jóvenes –musitó y enseguida estornudó unas tres veces. Hinata le pasó un pañuelo y con algo de vergüenza Kakashi limpió su nariz congestionada.

—Pero eso ya pasó hace mucho.

—Hinata, es un rotundo no –se cruzó de brazos y fue a tirar el pañuelo a la cocina. Cuando volvió, ella estaba en la misma posición, mirándolo entornadamente con las manos en la cintura.

Maldito poder de convencimiento. No supo ni siquiera cómo lo hizo.

Una hora después Kakashi se hallaba entrando por la ventana de la habitación de Hinata como vil ladrón o prófugo de la justicia Hyuga. Lo que había pasado era que había muchos guardias en posición porque se estaba recibiendo al señor feudal en la primera casa noble de Konoha, o sea, en los dominios Hyuga, los cuales eran lo más presentable que tenía Konoha. Tsunade le había pedido ese favor a Hiashi, quien estaba vuelto loco por tener a tal celebridad en su casa, y por ello Hinata no se atrevió a darle problemas con que había invitado a Kakashi-san a la mansión, así que le dijo al enfermo que entrara a su habitación por la ventana.

El ninja vestido de Jonin y con la máscara bien puesta en su rostro se encontró con Hinata en la habitación.

—Veo que tienen huéspedes de primera clase –declaró Kakashi con la voz un poco más recuperada después de haberse tomado medicina en su casa. Hinata ya le tenía una bandeja de sopa caliente de pollo con medicina mezclada y té de miel con limón.

—Lo siento tanto, no contemplé eso –se avergonzó sintiéndose tan culpable.

—Regresaré a mi depa…

—De ninguna manera, Kakashi-sensei, no podría ser capaz de permitirle eso, si mi padre; con más tiempo y sin el señor feudal, se diera cuenta de mi situación, no me perdonaría dejar a un shinobi de renombre como usted a la intemperie después de haber dado mi palabra de que lo cuidaría.

—Bueno, si lo expones de esa manera tan formal… -Kakashi aún estaba dudoso –Está bien, me quedaré. Pero no vamos a dormir juntos –musitó mientras se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al peinador para utilizarlo a modo de mesa y empezar a comer. No tenía hambre pero sabía que no había comido nada en todo el día así que se bebió la sopa rápidamente, y también el té.

—Eso no pasará –negó con la cabeza seriamente –Mire bien cómo he dividido mi cama. La he pintado con tinta para saber nuestros límites –y no mentía, tenía las sábanas blancas pintarrajeadas con una raya negra bastante torcida – usted dormirá del lado derecho y yo del izquierdo, también he puesto muchas almohadas como barrera para no tener que vernos –sonrió feliz de haber resuelto el problema, pero Kakashi solo se preguntaba por qué la exageración de una montaña de almohadas con tal de no verlo. ¿Acaso su rostro le desagradaba a ella? Estaba pensando en operarse y quitarse el lunar de su barbilla cuando la oscuridad lo sorprendió, pues Hinata había apagado la luz. Al final había quitado la barrera de almohadas porque se sentía incómodo y solo había dejado un nivel.

Él estaba nervioso. Sí. Ella dormía volteada de lado, dándole la espalda a él y Kakashi no podía controlar su mente fantasiosa que le mostraba imágenes de él abrazándola por la espalda suavemente mientras Hinata sonreía entre sueños.

Se dio una bofetada él mismo para dejar de tontear con su loca mente. La lluvia afuera era fría y la calidez de las cobijas resultaba tentativa para tomar un buen sueño. Además la cama estaba muy cómoda e incluso Hinata lo acompañaba. Decidió sentir el momento. No estaba solo por primera vez en muchos años. Ella le estaba compartiendo su cama amistosamente. Se acomodó bajo las cobijas y decidió dormir cuando de pronto la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una adolescente castaña en bata blanca.

—Hinat… -Hanabi se quedó muda al ver a Kakashi ahí. Los dos se vieron a los ojos sumamente aterrados y aquello fueron los segundos más malditamente angustiantes en la vida de Hatake Kakashi, incluso le pareció que el tiempo se había detenido por unos segundos cuando… –¡AUXILIO! ¡PADRE! ¡HINATA! ¡HAY UNA RATA PLATEADA EN LA CAMA! –gritó totalmente histérica y escandalizada provocando que todos los vellos habidos y por haber en Kakashi se erizaran de miedo. No cabe mencionar que el hombre usurpador saltó de la cama como un gato y volteó a todos lados sin saber para donde correr –¡AY! ¡SE MUEVE! ¡PADRE!

Hinata apenas abrió los ojos, somnolienta y se levantó a la mitad con cara de muerta viviente.

—¡Hanabi! –se escucharon los gritos de hombres corriendo a toda velocidad para llegar a la habitación de la Hyuga mayor. Kakashi solo atinó a tirarse al suelo y rodar como tronco para esconderse bajo la cama. Hiashi, Ko, Neji y otros tres hombres se arremolinaron en la entrada del cuarto para ver qué pasaba –¿Qué…?

Fue entonces que Hinata despertó de golpe al observar la situación, lo que había pasado. Kakashi estaba debajo de la cama, Hanabi estaba asustada y los hombres Hyuga parecían un ejército aniquilador nocturno.

—¡Hanabi, no! –gritó Hinata mirándola suplicante.

—¿Está usted bien, Hinata-sama? –se preocupó Neji.

—¡¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?! –demandó Hiashi con una venita resaltante en su frente –¡Contesta, Hanabi, por el amor de Kamisama!

—¡En la cama de Hinata había…! –vio a su hermana mayor negar con la cabeza –había… había…

—¡¿Qué había?! –exigió el monarca desesperado, mirando a Hanabi.

—¡Había una rata enorme!

—¡¿Qué, qué?! –Hinata se saltó de la cama frenética.

—¡Plateada, tonta! –especificó Hanabi. Debajo de la cama una gotita de sudor resbalaba por la frente de Kakashi.

—¿Que…? Ah, ya entiendo –se tranquilizó la mayor poniéndose las manos a la altura del corazón.

—Hay que buscarla –inició Neji empezando a moverse por la habitación, en dirección a mirar bajo la cama cuando bruscamente Hanabi le cerró el paso.

—¡No! –los presentes se le quedaron viendo raro a la castaña –Eh… es que ya se salió. Saltó por la ventana.

—¿La rata enorme saltó por la ventana? –Hiashi enarcó una ceja.

—Yo le di una patada –agregó nerviosamente. Los presentes intercambiaron miradas dudosas.

—Hanabi –le habló Hiashi –¿La rata enorme saltó por la ventana o tú la pateaste?

—Es que yo… la patee y se estrelló en la pared y luego… solo saltó –se encogió de hombros.

—¿Eso no es maltrato animal? –se preguntó Ko en voz alta.

—Hanabi, la próxima vez no cenes tanto, ¿de acuerdo? Y será mejor que se mantengan las dos al margen, recuerden que tenemos al señor feudal en nuestra casa–les aconsejó su padre volviendo su rostro frío como de costumbre, regresando por donde vino. Los tres Hyugas lo siguieron y después Ko también se marchó. Pero Neji seguía allí. El ojo agudo de Neji sabía que algo pasaba porque Hanabi no gritaba por cualquier cosa. Además Hinata estaba muy callada.

Ambas hermanas se le quedaron mirando al castaño. Neji entornó los ojos hacia Hanabi, como analizándola.

—¿Qué sigues haciendo aquí? Voy a dormir con Nee-san –se defendió Hanabi hablando autoritariamente.

—Buenas noches, señoritas –se despidió cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Dentro de la habitación de Hinata todo se mantuvo quieto cerca de medio minuto más. Entonces Hanabi se fue de puntitas hacia la puerta para verificar que no había nadie en el pasillo.

—Libre –anunció cerrando la puerta.

—Gracias, Hanabi-chan –exclamó Hinata dejando soltar un suspiro de alivio al tiempo en que se sentaba en la cama para intentar calmarse.

Hanabi se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño, pegándole al suelo con la punta del pie; impaciente.

—La rata plateada ya puede salir –ordenó la niña.

Con sumo nerviosismo e incomodidad Kakashi fue saliendo hasta ponerse de pie. Hanabi lo miraba inquisitivamente, como odiándolo con la mirada mientras que Hinata solo atinaba a ponerse más roja y jugar con sus dedos de las manos.

—Emm… Buenas noches –saludó Kakashi con su único ojo visible curvado.

—¿Qué le hizo usted a mi hermana? –gruñó impaciente la castaña.

—Ha… hanabi-chan… -tartamudeó la joven del cabello azul –N… no es lo que tú… piensas…

—Silencio, Nee-san. Estoy hablando con el usurpador de hermanas.

—¿Usurpador? –Kakashi levantó las cejas, la situación le empezaba a divertir. Qué bien había iniciado con la familia Hyuga, Hanabi ya lo odiaba.

—¡Sí!

—Hanabi –la regañó Hinata hablando entre dientes –Baja la voz.

—Quiero que se vaya de aquí a-h-o-r-a –sentenció sin un ápice de humor.

Kakashi volteó a ver a Hinata y ella lucía igual de desconcertada que él. La niña lo odiaba, así tal cual. Se había ganado el odio de su pequeña cuñada en cosa de nada y de la peor manera.

—De acuerdo –se rió Kakashi por lo bajo ante la hilarante escena de la pequeña Hanabi celosa.

—K… Kakashi-sensei –se preocupó Hinata.

—Estaré bien, tranquila, ya me siento mejor, buenas noches –sonrió bajo su máscara y se aproximó a la ventana. Sacó un pie y antes de irse rápidamente, agregó –Hasta luego… _cuñada_.

—… ¡¿QUE CÓMO ME LLAMÓ?! ¡RATA PÚTRIDA! ¡COMO TE VEA…! –se enfureció Hanabi gritando improperios por la ventana mientras Hinata intentaba tranquilizarla nerviosamente y los hombres Hyuga volvían a correr por los pasillos como locos, chocando unos contra otros con el fin de llegar rápido a la habitación de Hinata y acudir en auxilio.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** ra una mañana tranquila de otoño. Los días empezaban a ponerse ligeramente frescos. En la cocina de la mansión Hyuga una muchacha se movía de un lado para otro tarareando una canción con alegría mientras decoraba un bento con cuidado e iba por más ingredientes. Viéndola ir y venir con felicidad estaban un par de castaños sentados en la mesa rectangular con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla sobre éstos, mirando a la joven de cabellos azules con cara de pocos amigos.

—Buenos días, qué activa estás hoy, Hinata –Hiashi llegó a la cocina para almorzar.

—Gracias, padre –contestó sin verlo entretanto sacaba unos vegetales del sartén.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? –observó a su hija y su sobrino aburridos y enojados.

—Va a ir a verlo –informó Hanabi con desagrado y el ceño fruncido, tenía ambos codos apoyados sobre la mesa y la barbilla sostenida con ambas manos mirando fijamente los quehaceres de la joven de cabello azul, la misma posición que su primo Neji.

—Oh, ¿en serio? –Hiashi sonrió de medio lado con muy buen humor –Dale mis saludos a Kakashi, ¿quieres, Hinata?

—Claro que sí, padre –empezaba a terminar, tapó la caja de almuerzo y la estaba envolviendo en una tela que ella misma había bordado y luego hizo un nudo fuerte –Listo. ¡Me voy!

—Ve con cuidado –le recomendó su padre sentándose en un lugar en la mesa e inmediatamente un joven con mandil le sirvió su comida –Vaya, no puedo esperar a que se casen –dijo Hiashi adrede y enseguida se ganó un par de miradas reprobatorias –¿Qué? Se va a casar con Hinata, no con ustedes.

Apenas terminó de hablar el monarca cuando ya Neji y Hanabi protestaron como siempre.

—¡Es un pervertido!

—¡Es una rata plateada!

Y Hiashi solo reía divertidamente.

En serio, nunca se cansaba de verlos actuar así.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a joven del cabello azul caminaba por la calle principal de Konoha con su cajita de almuerzo en manos abrazada contra su pecho.

―¡Ohayo, Hinata-chan! –la había reconocido un amigo suyo y le gritó con su voz rasposa para saludarla desde Ichiraku, pero Hinata no lo escuchó –¡Hinata-chan! –volvió a insistir feliz de verla, pero sencillamente la chica iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro, tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su alrededor.

Finalmente había sucedido. Había llegado el día en que no necesitaba forzarse…

―Ohayo, Hina-chan –la saludó una pelirosa de vientre abultado que estaba pasando por la misma calle que ella, pero Hinata pasó de ella, sonriendo tontamente –¿Are? ―se confundió la muchacha del comportamiento de la Hyuga, pues ella siempre saludaba a las personas amablemente y con sumo respeto. _"Ya se dio cuenta"_ pensó Sakura sonriendo de medio lado, viendo alejarse a Hinata.

Sus pasos pequeños iban directo al departamento de él. Se sabía de memoria por dónde tenía que ir, cuántos pasos debía dar para llegar, los ruidos que tenía que escuchar. Casi estaba segura que podía llegar con los ojos cerrados si quería debido a las innumerables veces que iba a visitarlo. Después de que le ayudó a reparar su casa y a amueblarla, se inventó miles de razones para regresar. "Kakashi-sensei, le traje éste cuadro para su sala, lo vi y tuve que comprarlo para usted", "Kakashi-sensei, ha sobrado pastel del cumpleaños de Hanabi", "Kakashi-san, Sakura-san me ha pedido que le traiga éstas carpetas selladas" (carpetas que Kakashi sabía que ni siquiera tenían nada, gracias Sakura), "Kakashi-san, debería venir al cumpleaños de Nii-san", "Kakashi-san, no sé cómo sacarle filo a los kunais", "Kakashi-san, ¿podemos hablar de Neji-niisan y Asuma-sensei?", "Kakashi-san, ¿me explica un libro que no entiendo?", "Kakashi-san, siento que me estoy cayendo", "Kakashi, creo que estoy mejor", "Hola, Kakashi, ¿puedo pasar?"…

―Adelante –le dijo Kakashi apenas abrió la puerta, sin darle tiempo para saludar –¿Por qué esa sonrisa? –elevó una ceja, mirándola con diversión.

―Te he traído el almuerzo –musitó, entregándole la caja en sus manos.

―Gracias, qué amable. Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí –la instó y se sentaron en la sala blanca con adornos de metal que Hinata había escogido hace años porque, según él, los gustos de las mujeres siempre son mejores.

Kakashi abrió la caja de almuerzo y separó los niveles, observando la deliciosa comida que ella había preparado.

―Se ve espectacular, como sacado de una revista –exclamó Kakashi. Entonces se dio cuenta de que solo portaba un par de palillos chinos –Oh, voy a traerte unos palillos para que comas conmigo –se levantó rumbo a la cocina. Ahora que él estaba lejos, ella se sentía un poco menos nerviosa ante lo que quería decirle aquél día.

―Kakashi, ¿te acuerdas cuando te ayudaba a reparar el departamento?

―Claro que me acuerdo –le contestó desde la cocina, abriendo y cerrando los cajones en búsqueda de los palillos chinos que Hinata había traído la última vez que ella comió en su casa. Recordó que estaba en el último cajón, entonces lo quiso abrir pero éste no cedió.

―Que me dijiste que las personas pueden forzar su corazón para amar a una persona.

―Sí, ¿qué con eso? ¡Vamos, maldito cajón!

Hinata sintió que su saliva se convertía en piedras que la ahogaban, su pulso era errático, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y entrelazaba sus manos compulsivamente, nerviosa.

―Pues yo… quería decirte que… que yo no… -cerró los ojos con fuerza y decidió gritarlo rápido – ¡Kakashi, yo ya no estoy forzando mi corazón porque te amo!

―¡AH! –gritó Kakashi cayendo de espaldas con el cajón de "cubiertos y objetos especiales de Hinata" encima de su pecho. Se escuchó un ruido tan estridente de cosas cayendo y rompiéndose contra el piso que Hinata saltó de su asiento para ir a la cocina.

―¿Qué se ha escuchado? –dijo asustada y lo vio tendido en el suelo.

―Mi columna rompiéndose, eso se ha escuchado –declaró adolorido.

―¡Kakashi! –corrió a su lado para quitarle el cajón de encima –Tú y tu manía de caerte de espaldas mortalmente –se preocupó ayudándole a levantarse. A pesar de que no era la primera vez que Kakashi caía así, no aminoraba el susto que se llevaba Hinata al verlo de esa manera.

―¿Estábas diciéndome algo sobre forzar qué? –inquirió mientras se arrodillaba para juntar todos los objetos en el cajón.

―Oh –negó con la cabeza, evitando la mirada de él mientras le ayudaba a recoger lo que se había caído –Nada importante.

―Dime –le pidió sonriendo. Levantó el cajón y lo acomodó en su sitio otra vez. Mientras tanto, Hinata seguía callada –Dime qué me estabas diciendo –volvió a insistir, mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de gato. Hinata supo detectar esa sonrisita socarrona.

―Sí me escuchaste, ¿para qué te haces el desentendido? –se quejó viendo el suelo y sintiendo que su cara posiblemente estaba toda roja. Kakashi rió levemente.

―Porque te quiero escuchar decirlo –se encogió de hombros.

―Bueno yo te estaba diciendo… que –entrelazó sus manos y luego empezó a ver la cocina, los platos, los vasos, el pequeño refrigerador, la mesa, todo excepto a Kakashi –que si te acordabas de la vez que me dijiste que podía forzar mi corazón…

―Sí. Me acuerdo.

―Y que luego me preguntaste que si podía amarte…

―Que si tu corazón podría amarme –corrigió un poco.

―Sí –agachó la cabeza mirando sus pies descalzos, contrajo los dedos de los pies y luego se mordió el labio inferior –¿Te acuerdas de la promesa que te hice?

―Que ibas a forzar tu corazón para mí.

―Uhm… sí, esa. Yo quería decirte que no… que ya no estoy forzando nada desde… desde hace mucho tiempo. P… pero no me había dado cuenta.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –inquirió inocentemente, aunque ya sabía a dónde llevaba esto.

―Que… ¡No puedo! –se quejó y corrió algunos pasos hacia la salida de la cocina pero Kakashi fue detrás de ella y la retuvo de los hombros, poniéndose enfrente.

―No puedo decirlo… de verdad –su voz estaba temblando y evitaba la mirada de Kakashi a toda costa.

―Sí puedes, sí que puedes –la animó –Solo dilo.

―Yo no… necesito forzar mi corazón porque yo ya te… amo.

―Sí –sonrió el peliplateado y se inclinó para chocar su frente con la de ella –Sí –susurró –Lo sé.

Finalmente…

―¿Cómo lo sabes? –esta vez lo miraba a los ojos, pero él tenía los suyos cerrados.

―Eso es un secreto –se rió y se inclinó más para fundirse con ella en un abrazo largo. La sintió bajo sus brazos, tan delgada y pequeña, olió su suave aroma a lavanda, escuchó su grácil respiración de doncella. Por fin, por fin se había dado cuenta. Por fin la luz era suya. Y no tenía qué preocuparse por ella porque corría con una suerte mágica, bailaba con la muerte y luego podía volver a la banca para esperar un poco más.

―¿Puedo saber ese secreto? –preguntó con curiosidad.

Kakashi seguía abrazándola con los ojos cerrados mientras sentía que su corazón latía más fuerte, que sus músculos se volvían más sólidos alrededor de ella, mientras podía sentir el corazón de ella latiendo casi a la misma velocidad que el suyo.

Ella apenas llegaba. Y la vida apenas empezaba.

―Te mostraré la respuesta –se separó abruptamente y luego volvió a acercarse, dándole un beso enseguida, suave, lento.

Sus labios se separaron despacio y después Hinata vio los ojos bicolor de Kakashi; negro como la oscuridad, rojo como el amor, y sonrió de medio lado.

―C… creo que sé la respuesta –dijo ella, sintiendo fuego en sus mejillas.

―¿En serio? –la contempló con los ojos entrecerrados y luego se rió despacio.

Finalmente empezaban por el corazón.

* * *

 **Las frases de Kakashi e Hinata de,** _ **"¿Por dónde empiezo?",**_ **"** _ **Por el corazón",**_ **me recuerdan a los "** _ **Ok's"**_ **de Augustus y Hazel :'(**

 **No sé cómo escribí éste final tan rosa considerando que el romance no se me da muy bien, o al menos yo siento eso, pero me gustó :)** **Agradecemos a Alt J y Evanescence por la inspiración *se oyen aplausos***

 **En fin, espero en verdad que les haya gustado este fic, aunque sea un poquito. Lo escribí para ustedes, KakaHina's. Les agradezco su infinita paciencia y también así los reviews tan bonitos que me han dejado, yo los contesto todos con gusto y amor, pero con el estrés de la uni ya no sé ni a quién le contesté y a quién no, así que mis disculpas por eso.**

 **Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando me dejas un review, que te amo y que te contesto por MP.**

 **¡Besos y abrazos asfixiantes para ti!**

 **¡Nos vemos en otro fic!**


End file.
